narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The True Thirst for Ultimate Power
Hebi had been looking into his minions mind and decided he finally wanted to have his Kekkei Genkai. "I want more knowledge!" Hebi had thought to himself. He then summoned Otomaru Kaguya by using one of the abilities in Soul Extraction Technique. He then looks into Otomaru's eyes. Otomaru was using his bones, so he retracted them and asked Hebi "What do you want? I was busy slaughtering Rogue Ninjas." Hebi started to move his mouth, "I want to battle you, to the death." He said as he got ready for battle. "I could of killed you instantly but I rather have some fun." Hebi had said in a power hungry voice. He then grows longer nails and got into a battle stance. He then runs right to Otomaru. Otomaru jumps away and prepares the Dance of the Willow, he grows the bones of Shikotsumyaku. As Otomaru jumped back, Hebi extended his arms aiming directly for Otomaru's neck. Hebi had also got ready to pump a ton of poison into Otomaru's neck right when it makes contact. Otomaru catches the arm by crossing it in between his own arms, more than likely to break into Hebi's nails a bit. He then uncrosses his arms, pushing Hebi's arm away. Otomaru jumps back and places his hands on the ground, sprouting 2 bud-shaped bone forms next to him, creating Skeleton Clones. Otomaru orders the clones to shoot hundreds of sharp bones at Hebi, as the original just stands to see how Hebi would dodge it; Otomaru was on his guard. Hebi quickly makes the Snake Hand Seal as his body turned into snakes. They had enough speed to all get out and spread out surrounding Otomaru without him knowing. "A simple attack like that?" Hebi asked himself. His clones warned Otomaru about the snakes and stabbed them, while the original covered himself in his bones and body flickered away from the snakes; letting his clones deal with them by trying to stab most of them. The snakes had the same agility and speed as Slithering Snake Mode so they were able to dodge all the bones. They then wait to see were they could locate the real Otomaru, though some snakes kept an eye on the two clones. The original Otomaru is hiding a few hundreds meters away from Hebi and the clones. He says "This is getting quite tricky... I'll need to use the Devil Seal, but Hebi is the one that implanted it onto me, so that means he can manipulate the Seal and neutralize it... I'll have to find a blind-spot in him." He says and creates a bud of bones that was able to fit Otomaru into it at the battlefield, as he Body Flickers into it. "Now, I'll just need to wait..." Otomaru says, as he waits for Hebi to attack the bud he is in, or destroy his clones. Hebi had recreated one of his arms and attacked the clone from behind, at the same time doing it to the other one. After quickly destroying them both the arms had separated back into snakes. "You know Otomaru's I know you inside and out." said the snakes from all different directions with a slight wisp. "I know your true fears, your own mind, I know you!" Hebi had shouted, surrounding Otomaru. Otomaru says "You think so?" he grows bones out of the ground around him to repel the snakes, and he starts growing a bone pillar under him. "Don't be so confident, Hebi." He then jumps off the pillar and turns the bones of the pillar into 5 Skeleton Clones, who, once again, all try stabbing some of the snakes. However, one of the clones and the original Otomaru both run back into the deep forest.